


training and tarot cards

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Karin's never learned how to fight before.





	training and tarot cards

“Oy,” says Karin, stalking up to Tenten on the training grounds. “You’re that weapons chick, right?”

Tenten tosses one more kunai, hitting her sixth bullseye in a row, and turns to look at the redhead, brow raised and hands on her hips. “Yes, Karin, I am. I know you know my name.” Even from Naruto’s cousin, she won’t put up with that.

Karin rolls her eyes. “Tenten,” she says. “Will you teach me how to fight?”

Okay, that stumps her. “You don’t know how?”

The girl’s cheeks darken, and she glances away. “No. They… wanted me for other reasons, in Kusa and Oto. Fighting wasn’t ever really on the table for me.”

That’s just _sad._

 _Everyone_ should get a chance to learn how to fight. How to use weapons! Weapons!!!

Oh, my god, she gets to help Karin find the weapons _best for her._

Tenten’s eyes light up, and she surveys Karin like she’s a new puzzle, a new interesting mystery to solve. “You don’t have your own weapon, right? Nothing specific you use?”

“Uh… no?” says Karin, taken aback and kind of wary.

“Great!” She turns, heading over to start pulling her kunai out of the target. “I’ve got my tarot cards on me – if you treat me to a date of dumplings, we can get cracking and start figuring out what works best for you.”

“Tarot cards? Dumplings?” Karin looks a little overwhelmed. “Wait, a _date?”_

Tenten glances back, a kunai in her teeth, and spits it out. “Yeah, you’re cute. What, you don’t want to? It doesn’t have to be a _date,_ dumplings are just my thinking food.”

“No, no, um-“ Karin smiles a little, adjusting her glasses. “A date’s fine. I’m cool with a date.”

“Awesome,” says Tenten, and she turns back to yanking out her kunai and putting them away.

It’s a few minutes of silence before Karin speaks up. “So… why tarot cards? Those will help you figure out what weapon I should use?”

Tenten laughs. “I’m glad you asked! You see, by looking at the cards you draw, I can…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
